A white daisy
by Moonless-Night444
Summary: Two nins had feelings towards one another. However, they kept it deep within themselves...Will they tell each other what they most wanted to say, or not? [ShikaXIno]


**(A/N): **A oneshot… Nothing much to say and nothing I WANT to say… read.

**Disclaimer: **Frankly, I don't care… (that's how my attitude would be even IF I owned Naruto)

**Genre: **Angst/ Romance

**Rating: **T… for slight fluff.

* * *

**"A White Daisy"**

"Yamanaka Ino."

I rose up slowly, careful with each and every step, I made her way to the calling teacher, handed over the assignment and resumed my seat at the back of the class.

I smiled proudly as I was told from behind my seat, that I had indeed done a good job. I was not going to lose…

I smiled yet again, my calm expression facing that of my past rival… my best friend.

She grinned happily as I sat down quietly, clasping my back with her enormous strength as if to say 'Great job!'

My blue eyes turn to my friend as a small scowl develops on my features, "Careful Sakura… not all of us have strength such as yours."

My pink haired friend stuck her tongue out as she stopped her hard patting, making me laugh inwardly at how my friend could be at times.

With that suddenly flying through my mind, I turned my head slightly to glance at the one person who seemed to be able to break my bossy demeanor.

Just recently, I started calling him 'Pineapple', seeing that his hair sure as hell represented one.

I took my gaze away and spotted the most popular person existent in high school entering the class. Not so long ago, I had finally realized my real feelings for him…for Uchiha Sasuke. The boy who had betrayed his town yet came back realizing his mistake. I tore my look away from him and signaled to my green eyed friend beside me that he had arrived.

"Yeah, I know… and there's Hinata… They're going to start kissing… yep, I can sense it." My sarcastic friend stated out, and in no time did the two new couple exit class to… umm… yeah.

As usual, the nuisance of the class was late, his blonde spiky hair absent from my view. And like always, the pink haired girl beside me wouldn't stop fidgeting around… she missed him, even though the last time she had seen him was only 2 hours ago.

I sigh deeply and smile at my friend's silly behavior. I thought it to be cute and I knew all too well what having a crush was.

The only problem was that Sakura was already with Naruto. As for myself… let's just say that I'm a coward when it comes to feelings.

The bell rings not too long after the Uzumaki enters the classroom after a very long visit to the principal, making my best friend happy to no extent. I scan the room, seeing my past team mate sleeping on his desk, oblivious to the fact that the school day was over.

"Hey, Pineapple." My habit came back to my body as I ently flick him on his forehead, the same tingly feeling returning to my senses as I feel his skin…

"Why do you have to be so troublesome, woman?" That was what he called me. Not by my name… well sometimes, but not usually… no. And I have no idea why too. Unlike the nickname I had for him, I was pretty sure that there was no reason for him to call me 'woman'.

But being me after 15 years of living, and 1 years from that big number spent loving only one person, I manage to only smile kindly at his lazy form.

"Get up, class is over… besides, you're drooling on the desk."

His head slowly makes its way upwards, letting his tongue roll smoothly across his bottom lip to remove the drool. I turn my head away, trying to not let the dangerous blood reach my cheeks.

"Come on woman, I'm hungry."

"Me too…" I grab his hand forcefully and drag him out of the class, "… jeez, you sure are slow today."

As I keep his wrist in my palm, he waves his free hand, a gesture I was used to… "Whatever," he sighs then suddenly looks at me sternly, "Slow down woman… we're going to hit someone."

Ah, he must not know the famous Yamanka Ino to say something like that…

I laugh and look back at him, "Don't worry so much… I'm watching where I'm go-"

BAM!

I feel my body retreat downwards, but before I could even close my eyes to accept the impact, I feel a strong arm wrap itself around my back, pulling me back up.

"…going." I manage to complete, now staring into two lazy dark eyes.

"You should be more careful… woman." He whispers out lazily, letting my figure out of his warm hold.

"Uh… y-yeah…" I blush, trying to hide my face with my long bands as I quickly take my friend's wrist into my palm again, pulling him even faster.

The meal was good; the only con would be that the only thing that was between me and Shikamru was… silence. Except for the yawn that was heard right after my Nara friend finished his ramen.

He gets up from his seat and if I'm not mistaken, he glances at me briefly.

"Later, Ino."

The rush of blood visits my face yet again as I wave at him,

"See you tomorrow, Pineapple."

Not knowing the reason why, I scurry home, anticipating what my hands would write down onto my diary…

Yes, I… Yamanaka Ino has a diary… Got a problem with that?

_Dear diary,_

_I don't think I'll be able to stand it much longer… He doesn't even know that I've already given up on Sasuke… And I can't even tell him… Ugh! Why do I have to be so weak with things like this? It's… annoying… I don't know… I'm beginning to think that this feeling I have towards… HIM… is starting to be a curse, a burden… I think I may be scared… scared that he would never like a bossy person like me._

_Ino- chan_

"Gah… team jobs again? Why in the name of flowers would they do that? We're in high-school dammit!" I angrily state out after the brief explanation our teacher had just pointed out.

I hear my friend gasp,

"Ino! I am ashamed! Don't tell me you don't want to do this… I mean, how will Shika feel after hearing your words?" I sigh, a small blush appearing on my face… Sakura could be very annoying at times…

I shake my head,

"Saku, it's not that… I just… dislike team work… a lot." It's true… team work means being CLOSE to your team mates… and that… really doesn't work for me.

The green eyed girl beside me grins,

"Ah well… I'm happy, Naruto's there so all's well…" She slings a playful arm around my neck, "You should go to your team's class, HE'll be waiting…" Did I mention that my friend could be annoying at times? Sometimes, I think that it would've been better if we stayed rivals, but then again… I don't think so…

I nod then smile cheekily at my strong friend,

"Yeah, I'm going… go get 'em tiger!" And in no time did her face flush red, her body quickly running away from mine in embarrassment. Nice payback if I do say so myself.

I enter the classroom specially for my three man team and force a kind smile on my usually scowling face. As soon as I enter, I spot Chouji and Shikamaru already there, both doing what they usually do.

One eating, the other… umm… it's hard to tell… sleeping with eyes open? I don't know…

It surprised me that the one doing something unfamiliar looked up to regard me,

"Hey, woman…"

I stick my tongue out at him, a tactic I learnt that helped when a blush threatened my cheeks.

"Pineapple." I nod his way, quickly taking my seat… choosing the one closer to my… uh… hungry friend.

After 15 minutes of waiting for our sensei, who I be is somewhere out there flirting with Hinata's teacher… Shikamaru breaks the silence,

"After this troublesome meeting, would you two like to come over for lunch or something?"

My mouth gapes slightly, trying to register the fact that THE laziest person in Konoha high was inviting, well… not only me… but still… to eat in his house.

Chouji takes one last chip in his mouth then shakes his head disappointingly, "Mom said I have to go exercise… swim or something." I hear him sigh before he returns to the HUGE pack of chips on his lap.

Shikamaru then lazily turns his head to look at me, waiting for my response. I guess it wouldn't hurt… I mean… it's only lunch, and I bet there's something behind the fact that Nara had just invited people to eat in his house.

Taking a breath I sigh out, "Sure."

Surprisingly, I manage to catch the semi-grin meant for me…

"Great…"

_Dear diary,_

_Today I had lunch at his house. It was nothing really, but something weird happened while I was there. He asked me to the opening ceremony for teams. The one they do every year and do a party with it. I accepted without a second thought. But as soon as it registered into my mind of what I had done, I thought… 'Big mistake'. Now the questions are going to start coming at me. Is it a date? Are we going as friends? Does this mean he likes me as well? Wait, does he even know I like him? Aargh! So many questions swirling around my head. I'm getting a migraine so I think I'll go to sleep now. I hope tomorrow isn't so tense._

_Ino-chan_

"Morning"

I turn around, curious as to who had just greeted me. It was a weekend and I decided to eat ramen as breakfast. I spot Naruto sitting close to me eagerly slurping his food.

"Did you say something?" I ask calmly, just wanting to know if it was him I should respond.

He looked up at me grinning, gulping down the chewed noodles down his throat.

"Hey Ino-san! Nah, it wasn't me… but I do think that it's the lazy bum beside you."

I turn around and face the so called lazy bum and manage a small smile. He returns it by smirking, my eyes only able to see the side of his face. It's easy to sweat drop when you're around a guy like Shikamaru. So that's exactly what I did.

"A bit early for someone like you to be up… huh Pineapple?"

"Troublesome," he manages to yawn out, slamming his head onto the bench, "Wake me up when my ramen gets here."

I try to hold in the girly giggle I was so used to when I was young.

"Well, wake up then," I poke him, not gently if I may add, "It's right in front of you."

He raises his head up as if he hadn't slept for a whole week,

"Huh? Oh…" He slowly takes his chopsticks and then almost suddenly, starts to eat his ramen hungrily… what a weird person…

"You're lazy in everything BUT eating"

"So?" He glances at me, almost or maybe I was just hallucinating… but he smiles. I cock an eyebrow since it was very rare for ANYONE to witness Nara Shikamaru actually smile. He returns to his breakfast, the smile I thought I had witnessed completely gone. I too resume eating, and even though I knew the reason why, it was ridiculous that my heart was beating a million times a second.

_Dear diary, _

_I think I may be losing my mind. I really don't know what he considers me as. If only I could use my jutsu to read his mind… but that would be disrespectful. Every time he smiles, which is more than just rare… my heart manages to skip a beat, however weird that sounds for me… Ino. In the begin, around 2 years ago, I thought maybe it was because I was depressed that Sasuke chose Hinata over me, but now?... I am pretty sure that I have fallen hard for my team mate... for Nara Shikamaru…_

_Ino-chan_

"Oi, Ino!"

Class was hyper today, since that party getting closer by the minute. As for the voice, I had no idea to whom it belonged to so I turned, smiling up at the male face I was so used to seeing. He was a boy, one that had moved into Konoha half a year ago… and although it may be wrong for me to say this… almost everyone knew about his crush one me… too bad I don't like him that way at all.

I nod at him, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to go to the ceremony with me?"

My eyes grow a few millimeters. True, I was one of the most popular girls n campus, but this might as well be the first time a person who barely knew me asked me out… on a date. The reason? Maybe because I was scary and bossy…

I felt sorry for the guy in front of me. He did not look bad; it was just… well…

"No, someone already asked me."

I see his eyes flash slight sadness as he words out, trying not to choke, "Who?"

"Me."

I look over my shoulder and try to hide the awe in my eyes as I see Shikamaru lazily dropping his arm over my other shoulder, yawning to add to the emphasis.

The boy who I had yet to know his name nodded, a bit annoyed then walked away.

I smile, not knowing why… I just did. But it ends as soon as it started as I feel blood flowing into my cheeks, realizing that Shikamau's arm was still draped over my shoulder.

"Pineapple," I say loudly, trying not to sound suspicious, "Could you get your arm off me?

"Huh?" He turns to look at me then notices his arm. He quickly removes it then faces me uncaringly, "Well, let's get this…" He paused for awhile, pondering on what word to use… weird… again…

"Troublesome?" I remind him of his famous word.

"Yes, this troublesome thing over with." I catch him smirk quite happily.

"Okay then, let's go… Pineapple."

_Dear diary,_

_It happened again… Ugh… it's SO annoying! Making my heart feel like that… it really is. But sometimes I woder… what happened to all that confidence I once had when it was about Sasuke? Why is it that I don't treat Shikamaru the same way I used to treat Sasuke? Why am I not hogging Shikamaru? It's funny, what love can do… it really is. It's even starting to tell me things like, 'Shikaru could never like a girl like you… NEVER.'_

_Ino-chan_

I hear my door being knocked lazily as I place a golden ribbon around my tied hair. I open the door not too long after to great Shikamaru standing there, lazily but patiently. He looked… nice. Not formally dressed but good enough to be welcomed. Like me.

"Hey, Pineapple." I signaled him to enter, "I just need to go get my jacket then we can leave."

"Alright."

I left to my room to grab the Blue jacket I was so accustomed to wearing. Strange, he didn't even look at me when he came in. I was a bit worried, that something may have happened, but I let the idea slip my mind as I mafe my way back to the lounge room.

"Okay, we can go now."

He sighs out, the emotion behind said sigh hidden.

"Here." He gives me a white daisy. I was too concentrated on the flower to see what expression Shikamaru had on while he was giving me the flower, but I was very thankful.

I smile, for him only I let him see the smile not so many are lucky to witness.

"You knew it was my favorite huh, Pineapple?"

Silence remains as I tuck the simple flower into my hair, smiling once again up to my partner.

He narrows his eyes then looks away abruptly, scoffing beneath his breaths.

"What's the matter, Pineapple?" I asked, a hint of playfulness in my voice.

"Nothing, Come on, let's go before we have to deal with one of your best friend's late lectures."

He was right. Sakura had the tendency to do that. Ever since she became Tsunade's apprentice, there was no "I'm late" in her sayings… none at all. I even heard she had actually challenged Kakashi because of his habit…

"Good point."

We leave the house together, the whole walk to the academy spent with mere yet calming silence. As we near the building, I spot all the people, graduates from last year, the year before that, people younger than 12, and much more.

I sigh unhappily, knowing that none of the people just a few feet away knew who I really was. All they knew was that I was and still AM one of the prettiest girls in Konoha and… they also know me as one of the most dedicated Sasuke-fans in the past… only to change drastically for an unknown reason… that's all they knew…

I whisper to myself sadly as we cloe in the distance between us and the inhabitants if Konoha,

"I'm doing this for you, Pineapple… you better be happy."

"Huh?"

I turn away and shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Whatever woman." Amazing… how that one single phrase which seemed to come out sarcastically could make my heart pounce in my ribs harshly. I really am in love…

10 minutes passed, and both I and the lazy person I had come with were still sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for something, ANYTHING entertaining to happen.

"This is boring." My partner said for the umpteenth time.

I nudge him playfully, "Pretend you're enjoying it."

He sighs out irritably, "It's harder than it sounds, woman." He pauses for awhile, his lazy gaze starring up at the ceiling, "Let's just go."

I raise an elegant eyebrow at him, "Won't the senseis get mad?"

And as if psychic powers were real, our team sensei showed up behind us.

"Who'd be mad?" He asked, smirking while that annoying cigarette kept on blowing clouds into my face.

But despite the annoyance of that single cigar, I smile at my teacher, "Hey, Asuma-senei."

He nods his head then smirks at Shikamaru. Seriously, those two could be so weird… I think they have some kind of bond… who knows.

"Gee, you two look like you're having the time of your lives." He retorted sarcastically, standing right in front of me and Nara.

"I'm leaving." And with that, Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the door, yet without looking back, he called out lazily, "You coming, woman?"

I push the blush of my face and face my sensei. I had two feelings at the same time. I hoped he would understand the feeling I hid in my eyes for my friend and I also hoped that he couldn't see it so that he wouldn't have the privilege to tease me in later days.

"Go ahead you two." And that was the last I saw of him. He just smirked as usual then left…

I walk hastily towards the door, sure that he was standing against something looking up at the dark sky with boring eyes. I nod his way then we start walking together, the moon's light shining upon the entire village.

AT times like this, silence really wasn't for me… I WAS Yamanaka after all.

"Uh… you look nice… tonight, pineapple." I managed to say loud enough for him to hear. It was an embarrassing thing to say, but it was better than nothing.

I don't really see it since he turns away quickly, clearing his throat in the process.

"Same goes to you too, woman." And then he turns and manages a weak smile. Hmm… I don't think Shikamaru smiles much… maybe just too lazy… much different than Sasuke's reason.

The walk continues in silence. It was a bit too much for me, and considering Shikamaru's attitude from the beginning, I was worried that I had done something wrong, so I gave him one more apologetic glance then turned to take the other road. But his hand stopped me, his warm palm wrapping itself around my wrist and gently dragging me to somewhere else silently. I let him do what he want… he could be very demanding anyways.

When we stopped walking, he let go of my wrist and took a few steps away from me.

"Look."

I look around me and try to keep myself from giggling like a middle school girl. It was wonderful. It wasn't anything like the movies, there were dead trees here and there… and it wasn't full of them… but that just added to the magic. The magic of a single daisy plain.

I let the gasp out, a sign for my friend that I was truly surprised.

"It's… beautiful, pineapple."

"It's okay…" he mumbles, "not that big of a deal."

I scowl at my lazy friend and place a playful hand on my hips.

"You need to lighten up more, Pineapple." I smile once more at him then start doing cartwheels, letting some of the simple yet beautiful flowers bend when my feet and hands touched them, yet I didn't break any of them… I practiced a lot… to make me light for stunts like that… and I was grateful too.

I didn't know but I felt that he was just watching me, the same bored expression on his face… and just waiting for me to tire out.

And as he expected I did… after a good amount of minutes. I drop myself on my butt and pant tiredly.

He makes a weird sound, one people usually do when they are in triumph and sits himself beside me.

"Stupid woman, you knew you'd get tired."

"So? It was fun." I flash a smile at him, showing him my happiness.

"So, why'd you bring me here all of a sudden, pineapple?"

He stares up at the dark sky and keeps the answer to my question in himself.

I too look up at the night sky and stare at the stars, naming a few when I felt like it. I was bored… but still content.

A yawn escapes my lips yet in didn't leave… instead, I felt warmth on my cold lips, warmth I had never felt before. I opened my eyes and… I had no idea how it happened, but Shikamaru's face was right in front of mine, his eyes closed… his lips… they were… locked on mine. My eyes grow wide as I try to register the moment. He was kissing me… The boy I love was kissing me… Nara Shikamaru… was… I let the trail loose itself as I leaned into him, my lips returning the small yet loving show of affection.

We pull back not too long after, both of our faces… red…

I stare into his eyes, trying to find an explanation to what had just happened.

"Ino…" He rarely used that to call me… "I need to tell you something." Shikamaru was never nervous, but seeing that he was actually running around the bushes, for maybe the first time… I couldn' help but smile inwardly. He was just too cute. "I…I…" I listen and stay silent. "I… GAH! Why is it so hard?!" He looks away and clenches his fist, sending it to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

I smile with all my heart, finally understanding what the poor Nara was going through.

"Shikamaru…" I scoot myself closer to him. "… I love you too."

A few minutes passed with nothing but the wind to respond my words, but then it came. Another one of his smiles which always seemed to warm my heart up, however cold I wanted it to be.

I place my head on his chest, his head buried under my blonde locks. I was content like this… maybe even more than just content. Happy in a warm embrace.

_Dear diary,_

_He loves me… Nara Shikamaru actually loves me… He didn't have to say it though… I kind of just figured it out on my own. It's funny. How we used to be in the same team but all I used to do was bully him and all he used to do was to tell me to 'shut up'. But now… we're a couple. I guess I was wrong… A guy like him Did end up liking me… and things couldn't be anymore perfect… or so I think… _

_Ino-chan

* * *

_

**Nat: **My first ShikaIno oneshot… like it? Anyways, most was written by my friend, May… (xxMay-Hyuugaxx). It was originally a ShikaOC but she told me that that pairing was not good at all. So if you know my friend, and you see the resemblance in the writing, well there you have it… you could say that she was a major beta.

**May: **Demo! I did not… I repeat, DID NOT even use half of my writing skills to write this fic for you Nat!

**Nat: **Che… and why the hell not?

**May: **If I had used MY skills, then what would the point be of posting this on YOUR account??? Hee hee… I still had to keep the writing simple, try to make it a bit like your original writing…

**Nat: **You saying your better than me?

**May: **-grins-… Remember people, thank me as well if you liked the story (although it was all Nat's plot… I just did the words… ) JA NE!!! –runs away-

**Nat: **Che… Hontoni… anyways, you people go out the way you came in, and put a review… no need for flames though… Ja!


End file.
